


Don't Mess Up My Tempo

by baepsaell



Series: Drawing Out Hundreds Of Images Of You [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Buttplug Mention, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, it's nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsaell/pseuds/baepsaell
Summary: “Don't mess up my tempo, baby. Don't slow it down for me.” Panted Junmyeon riding on Sehun as the younger started to thrust upwards more erratically as he felt himself coming to his edge.“I can't believe.” Grasped the older's ass, squeezing the flesh as the other bounced up and down. “All day, go on and on.” He kept prompting to reach the release. “To the rhythm, one, two, three-”





	Don't Mess Up My Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Please enjoy.  
> My first published smut, every feedback is greatly appreciated!

Sehun was waiting for his character to respawn when Junmyeon shifted in his lap, sending blood again into his cock inside the other. He groaned, ministrating the older higher on his thighs, powerless thrust into the under stimulated prostate.

 

“Yah, Sehunnie, finish up!” Junmyeon started grinding, demanding attention from the younger. “I’ve been sitting on your cock for half an hour now, _please_.”

 

“And you will sit half more later.” Kissed Sehun his neck softly, his breath lingering on, the air felt cold on the saliva wet smooth skin. Sehun dropped his hand with the controller in it to Junmyeon's lap and slipped his other, free hand under the white sweatshirt, he searched for his nipples, finding it already hard and sensitive. The brown haired trembled at the contact, laying back and pushing his back harder into the other's chest.

 

_Get ready players!_

 

The game put Sehun back on the arcade mode and with that he abandoned his lover, controller already in his hands, exploring the virtual world instead of the starving body around his own. He half hugged the man in his laps, keeping him close. He jumped when he hit the enemy, hitting Junmyeon's sweet spot.

 

_Bam! Bam!_

 

Junmyeon got bored with the constant and never enough collision and started riding out his frustration, as he could only sink in til the half of the shaft, he fastened the rhythm. Sehun tried so hard to concentrate and enter the battlefield but the on going impulse kept distracting him, causing him get enough, throw the controller away and lift the smaller by his legs, Junmyeon's hole clenching around him as he carried the panting mess to the bed behind them, pulling himself out before dropping him on his back to the soft blanket.

 

“Ah, babe, finally. Take off the cock ring off me and fuck me, fuck me so good til I can't walk-” said the older hurrying the younger to get started, scratching his thighs as Sehun undressed from his half unbuttoned white shirt. If Junmyeon wasn't hard enough, a next level arousal embraced him when he saw the younger in his full naked glory. The image already burnt in his memory since the countless times they had sex, but every time felt like going into a museum, priceless greek statues couldn't compete with the marvel he witnessed with his eyes. Sehun's body was a well-built and perfectly proportioned art, his broad shoulders continued in a muscular upper body, abs and tight chest rising and falling as he was taking in the scenery of Junmyeon from the end of the single bed.

Sehun stepped closer, his shirt slipping down from his shoulders, hunting glaze and killer smirk. With licking his lips he started climbing next to him, slipping his hands under the white cotton sweater and playing with the other's nipples, making him bite his lips. Junmyeon tried to get a hold on anything to busy his hands no to touch himself, he wanted to cum dry, untouched. “Let me jerk you hard, c'mon baby.” He reached for Sehun's half hard cock but Sehun had other plans, he grabbed Junmyeon's hands by his wrists and placed it over the brown locks, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Not so fast.” Sehun kissed the man laying under him, grinding on the other's thigh, with his other hand he grabbed his face and pulled him deeper as Junmyeon threw one leg over Sehun's moving hips. They tongues wrestled for dominance and they both lost in the kiss, Sehun already felt dizzy and a dull numbing feeling went down on his spine, he tilted his head to have more access to explore the hot cavern. The mumbled praises were silenced by the breathless tempo. Sehun was still grinding, searching for friction, careful not to let the orgasm build up so he stopped the languid movement, got let go of the sweaty handhold and started gently stroking the other's cock instead, taking the teasing next level. Junmyeon was the first to break the kiss.

 

“Please, I need you” He begged. “ _You promised_.” Said as he grabbed the bigger by his shoulder blades to pull him closer, the upper body landed on him with a loud smack, Sehun broke out from the mellow headspace and laughed.

 

“I love you more than I love getting fucked by you.” Junmyeon added quietly, fondly smiling.

 

“Yes, love, I love you too-” Sehun smirked. “Can I prep you? Or do you wanna show your baby how it's done?” He breathed on Junmyeon’s eyelashes then kissed his eyelid. “Would you do it for me? While I watch you?” He moved above him, waiting for his answer with a smile. He remembered pulling out a buttplug before the older crashed into his lap earlier, but it usually wasn't enough, Sehun was bigger than the average, so when he grow Junmyeon couldn't take him in one go.

 

“Yeah, while watching.” Junmyeon nodded. “Yeah, good. But lay before me, I wanna-” Hands reaching for Sehun's lips, gently drawing his thumb across the plump lower lip, making the mouth go slack. “I wanna watch your face.”

 

Sehun moved back and lied back on the bed kinda on his side, leaning on one elbows to see the other, his legs were spread apart enough to let the older sit between them. Junmyeon settled down in a riding pose and lifted his hips to slip two fingers easily into the already lubed hole, he started slowly, taking his time, not feeling anything aside pleasure since the previous activities. He took out his middle and index finger to  slick up the ring finger, he devilishly glanced at the other as he licked the lube of his fingers, not swallowing, and pulled out just to put back only his ring finger. While sucking on it, he felt his cock twitching, eager to continue the stimulus, he dragged his saliva soaked hand across his chest, then his lower back, finally reaching his ass, sliding it between his cheeks. While he was fucking himself he kept study the handsome face before him, soft jawlines embraced oval face shape, and straight thicker eyebrows furrowed as the raven haired blinked heavily under his long eyelashes, truly a masterpiece.

He added the third finger when Sehun moved his hand to stroke himself hazily, he saw his lover growing stroke by stroke between his veiny hands, beautiful, smooth fingers curling around the big cock, pulling the sensitive skin up and down, stimulating the nerves.  His triceps and biceps muscles shrinking as the hand moved vertically. No sign of precum so far, just the head colored in shy pink shade, so Junmyeon decided to spice up the show, he added a fourth finger with a big moan, head falling back, his eyes staring at the ceiling but his vision is somewhere else, at first the dry finger felt strange but he worked with such elegance, slowly but efficiently not to cum on his fingers but on Sehun's dick.

Sehun tightened his grip on himself but the tempo remained, he couldn't see how many fingers the older had up but he took his constant moaning and heavy breathing as a sign to join, he abandoned his cock with a sharp twist, wrist frantically bullying the now dripping head, he sat up and reached under the bed for the lube Junmyeon had left there while executing the buttplug up earlier. He dropped the half full bottle on the blanket and poured some on his hand, Junmyeon grabbed his hand with his free one to spread the liquid quicker.

 

“Mind if I join, love?” Asked just in case, already knowing the answer as Junmyeon pulled Sehun's wet hand across his neck then he settled on his cheek, tilting his head to feel the other's cold hand more, so they continued for a little bit like this. Sehun leaning forward and Junmyeon keeping the silky palm close to his face to cool himself down and warm the lube. With closed eyes he bounced on his own fingers, exhaling and inhaling through his nostrils.

 

“Then help me.” Unable to form sentences he blurted out. “ _Baby_.” Tired begging.

 

Sehun slipped his hand out from the gentle touch, and poured more lube making sure not to hurt the other. The younger pulled him closer, hugging him by his shoulders with his other hand while he slid his hand to the still moving one, he curled his fingers around Junmyeon's hand to signal ‘ _I'm here, relax’._ All that could be heard in the room was the non stop wet sounds and heavy breathing, so when Sehun whispered in his ear, it felt like a put off from his headspace.

 

“Love, let me, loosen yourself up.” Soothed Sehun him as he tried to insert his index finger. Junmyeon stopped bouncing and pulled his fingers out a little just to make space for new ones, he felt his hole was already clenching. When Sehun added his one finger, five in total slid into him not so effortlessly, he tried to breath through his nose, his hand vigorously holding onto Sehun's back, nails digging as Sehun started curling his finger inside him, causing his fingers to move as well. The sensation was just as much as the stretching, it was weeks ago since he was being prepared this much, only living on blowjobs.

His cock was continuously leaking between them, precum dripping and smearing on Sehun's muscular thigh. Sehun shifted closer, hugging Junmyeon's thighs with his, the younger grabbed his jaw to guide their mouths together and kissed him passionately, held back moans escaped their mouths, such melody with the mattress whining under them on a beat. Sehun stopped the kiss, pulling apart with a saliva stripe connecting their lips. In the middle of deep dark brown, the pupils dilated, the black consuming the color of his eyes, he was high on his lover.

 

“Love you, much-” he panted as he kept moving his fingers inside, til Junmyeon flinched out from his touch, Sehun felt like a deer in the headlight, he asked out of reflex. “Did I hurt, what” He said breaking the sentence for air. “Did I hurt you?” Worry in his voice.

 

“I was close-” All the air leaving his lungs. “Babe, please.” Stopping the movement, leaning forward to rest his head against Sehun's chest, his hair sticking to the sweaty skin.  “Not yet.”

 

“It's okay, shh. Not yet, okay love, not yet.” Sehun calmed him, kissing the top of his head. “Are you ready then?” His drier hand coming up to caress the scalp, soothing instantly the trembling Junmyeon in front of him.

 

“Yes babe, but please, the cockring.” He reminded Sehun, he felt pain at this point. “It's been on for more than half on hour, it feels numb.” His erection was angry red, the baby blue silicon band tightly sitting on the base, stopping the blood the circulate. The non-stop friction didn't help as they moved together, he was as hard as ever, Sehun leant back to see it and searching Junmyeon's eyes.

 

“I will take it of.” Sehun offered, softly massaging his shoulders. “I won't hurt you, just grab something in the meanwhile, love, okay?” He gingerly pushed him on his back, grabbing his legs under him to liven up his circulation. “Junmyeon?” Asked Sehun before he could began, anxiety taking over him when the older didn't answer.

 

“Okay, babe.” The reply finally came as Junmyeon started shifting for a more comfortable position, he grabbed a pillow under the blanket for support under his head. Sehun slowly dragged his hands down on the older's toned chest and firm abs, his lover felt so manly and full of strength, yet he was so easily dominated, or it was just Junmyeon being absolutely whipped for him. He massaged the lower abdomen and lightly doting on the sharp v-line, he reached the base, spitting into his hands he lubricated around the tight rubber. He carefully slipped one finger between the red flesh and the rubber band and stretched it out so much he could slip it and pull it up along the shaft.

Junmyeon was whining quietly under, moving his hands by instinct to grab Sehun's hand, his nerves were clouding his mind as he felt his cock free again, twitching a few inches before Sehun's focused gaze. The redness started to disappear at the base but the traces of the there-been cockring remained.

Sehun tossed the blue plastic away and shaked his head at the scenery, such a pretty cock, too pretty to be marked by anything.

 

“Finally!” Junmyeon sighed noisy, moaning. “So much better.” He sat up lazily, pulling Sehun's hand towards his mouth to kiss the palm.

 

“Can I fuck you hard then?” Smirked the black haired, caressing him under his chin.

 

“I don't know, can you?” Retorted sneakily, causing Sehun to push him again on his back but with more force this time, the bigger wasted no time, he spread his legs with his hands and after a few fast strokes he lined the head up with the hole, leaving for Junmyeon to hold his legs under his knees for him. Then he slowly started to get in inch by inch, he wasn't as hard as before but still too big to take instantly in, Junmyeon continuously whimpering in front of him. “So huge, filling me up-”

 

Sehun took his time to make sure not to stretch the other too suddenly, he took little breaks to get Junmyeon used to the feeling again, kissing the back of his knees. The older grabbing and mindlessly drawing circles with his thumbs to Sehun's biceps, he was totally embraced by the taller man, caged between his legs and Sehun's chest as the younger pushed his knees spread back to his chest. When he couldn't fold Junmyeon in half more, he slipped in fully, earning a surprised moan from him. Heart beat becoming unstable.

  
“Just close your eyes, trust me?”

 

Junmyeon nodded to keep going as Sehun tilted his head to ask, the neatly parted dark hair messy, some locks sticking to his forehead, escalating the sexy image. Like a hunting predator, focusing on the task at hand, dominance radiating off him, he thrusted one to test the waters. Junmyeon's voice was hoarse now from all the sudden cry out and moaning, Sehun found it endearingly hot, feeling himself; he began to build up a solid rhythm. He felt the hot and slippery walls around himself clenching, the pressure increased thrust by thrust. Junmyeon stopped moaning, mute headspace lingered in his mind, unable to process anymore, he was on cloud nine and Sehun was about to maintain, however the sensation was too good, his grip softened on Junmyeon's legs and he fell out of the stable pace, chasing his orgasm.

Junmyeon must had felt that, because his eyes opened, half lidded gaze stared back at Sehun and he felt a grip on his wrist.

 

“Let's switch.” The momentarily confusion slowed on the rhythm. “I mean, riding.” Junmyeon got his thoughts together, he gathered all his will to use his brain. “I wanna ride you, baby boy.” He smiled, smile so fucked out, Sehun's already high pulse went higher, Junmyeon felt the other was twitching inside him by the pet name.

 

Sehun pulled out and let the older's legs fall back to the blanket as he slipped one hand under him and helped him sat up, then he lied back, resting his head on the pillows.

Junmyeon painfully threw one leg over his hips, facing him. He lined up the cock with his abused hole and sinked on it with one fluid move, supporting himself on Sehun's abs. “Before we continue-” he leant forward to plant a small peck on the nose. “You are the only one.”

The younger didn't answer, only gripping Junmyeon's hips tenderly and watching him with so much affection, the man in top of him actually felt shy to start rocking his hips. Sehun pumped upwards to launch the chain reaction, Junmyeon began to move his hips, drawing a beautifully curved eight with them, after a couple of try laps, his hands still on Sehun's chest, he lifted his ass till only the head of the cock was inside then dropped down first gently, but with bounce by bounce the speed built up as well as the power, his rear jingling everytime it made contact with Sehun's balls and thighs, he felt a tiny bit of sting when he raised himself again. Sehun drew his hands downwards from the hips, resting it on the soft bun, occasionally helping Junmyeon to lift himself. His cock bobbing whenever they moved, the now cockring free dick shined from the fresh precum droplets, he leant forward a little bit to caress and pinch Sehun's hard nipple, his quest to broke the younger with overstimulation succeeded, Sehun's pace began to falter and he lost himself and the rhythm as he could focus all his mind to the race.

 

“Don't mess up my tempo, baby. Don't slow it down for me.” Panted Junmyeon riding on Sehun as the younger started to thrust upwards more erratically as he felt himself coming to his edge.

 

“I can't believe.” Grasped the older's ass, squeezing the flesh as the other bounced up and down. “All day, go on and on.” He kept prompting to reach the release. “To the rhythm, one, two, three-”

 

Sehun's back arched from the sensation, with a loud and deep groan, eyes shut closed, filling Junmyeon with the warm, liquid, making the inner surface even more slippier and easier to thrust. As he rode out his high, Junmyeon cummed too, loud cry as he reached for his oversensitive, leaking cock, splashing all over Sehun's chest, he kept riding til he collapsed on the top of him, the seeds still flowing out of him. Smearing the sweat-mixed cum between them he snuggled to Sehun. When his cock was fully soft, he took a deep breath and kissed Sehun's pink cheek with a giggle.

 

“I can't believe, still.” Sehun caressed his asscheeks with trembling hands.  When Junmyeon tried to sneak off from his softened cock he held him down firmly, wet sounds as the two bodies collided.

 

“Babe, we need to wash up-” Junmyeon whined, his ass is still full both with the semen and both with the dick. “We are literally soaked in the cum- _don't laugh_! Jeez, you are nasty.” Junmyeon hided his flushed face into the crook of Sehun's neck. Sehun tilted his head to rest it between the soft brown locks.

 

“Love you, so much, fuck.” He said after a couple of minutes laying there, hugging him closer.

 

“Me too.” Junmyeon replied, content sigh. “But my chest's itching and it feels so sticky, will you lick it all clean or what?”

 

“Sounds promising, but then we would've to change positions. That's a no-no from me.” He murmured, not caring about anything but the body heat of his lover on him.

 

“I'll give you ten minutes and I'm cleaning up.” He jokingly warned Sehun, shifting so some warm cum escaped from his hole, running down to Sehun's balls. “ _See_?”

 

“No, but I can _feel_ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave kudos or a comment!  
> Love you as always~  
> Not related to my other work, 'Just Fuck Me Right', please check it out if you want to!


End file.
